Sincronicidad: De Tiamat, Bahamut y Ziz
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo —Oneshot—. Donde Sakura ríe para esconder sus heridas, Meilin ocupa las suyas como trofeos de guerra y Tomoyo cierra los ojos ante las suyas propias.


**Sincronicidad  
**…de tiamat, bahamut y ziz.

«Que el castigo se adecue al crimen.»

Un Prólogo

* * *

Cuando Kinomoto Sakura reía, siempre le producía una sonrisa como efecto colateral. Pero ahora, riendo, _estruendosamente _siendo la palabra más cercana a la manera, le producía alzar una ceja. Li Meilin, sonriendo _ampliamente_ desde su asiento atrás, jugueteando con un artefacto en sus manos mientras continuaba hablando y haciendo a Sakura reír aún _más_.

Y ella, Tomoyo, la última Daidouji, tras el volante en silencio, ojeando a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo—con el cabello largo al viento, los ojos verdes cristalinos centelleando de felicidad maniaca, la cabeza inclinada sobre el asiento del copiloto, viéndose tan increíblemente hermosa—y a Meilin por el espejo retrovisor—sus manos ligeras moviéndose con facilidad y confianza sobre el metal, los ojos rubí chispeando en malicia, los labios contorneados en una sonrisa retorcida—lograba dejar asomar una sonrisa tras labios apretados.

–Meilin, deja de jugar con las automáticas en el auto.

–Feh. Déjame en paz, mujer. Tú a tus explosivos, yo a mis juguetes.

_Y Sakura a sus armas blancas_, fue la acotación que permaneció tendida en el aire.

¿Y quién lo hubiera pensado, que el mundo que les había mostrado fantasías dulces de sueños dorados y mitos plateados, acabaría de manera tan fracturada?

Porque es entonces, cuando Tomoyo recoge sus prendas y deja un apartamento en medio de la ciudad en ruinas, cuando vuelve a la casona que comparten y se encuentra con Sakura y sus cabellos manchados de una pasta roja, y con las heridas en el cuerpo de Meilin vendadas; que Tomoyo siente el sabor agridulce de la derrota, porque no importa cómo vistan sus heridas: están ahí.

En ella, sus heridas se transforman en un rostro nuevo cada semana, en un cuerpo cálido y en un aroma a licor, en una cama diferente cada vez, y en un sabor amargo en la boca al llegar a su habitación, abandonada y con el cuerpo frío sin importar cuantas mantas la cubran.

Porque es una Daidouji, hija de Sonomi y la digna nieta de su Abuelo, Tomoyo ha aprendido a camuflar sus heridas, a demostrar una sonrisa cuando quiere llorar, a callar cuando quiere gritar, a asentir cuando quiere fruncir el ceño.

Las heridas de Sakura, son las que más hieren. Porque las conoce, las siente, pero no las ve nunca sobresalir, excepto cuando Sakura gira entre sus objetivos, y cómo antes una vez dio vida con cada sonrisa, ahora la quita con cada risa que escapa sus labios, el rostro bañado en rojo y sus manos, entrenadas, aferran dos dagas con diseños verdes que una vez pertenecieron a otras manos, sin escapar su blanco, sin nunca hesitar.

Porque Sakura era la más inocente, es también la más dañada. Sus heridas están escondidas bajo mantos de maquillaje rosa, de sonrisas eufóricas y risas estridentes, y no son visibles para nadie excepto cuando observa la noche con ojos caídos, su alma rota buscando algo entre las calles deshabitadas que ya ha dejado de existir.

Tomoyo ya no trata de acercarse a su prima. Porque Sakura es la más volátil, y la que más misiones completa, la más eficiente y la que tiene más vivo el deseo de venganza.

Porque el mundo le quitó todo lo que una vez quiso, lo que una vez conoció, y ahora, ella le quitaría todo al mundo.

Meilin usa sus heridas cómo si fueran los emblemas de una antigua batalla, las cicatrices adornan sus brazos y sus muñecas, y cuando Tomoyo la ve en su camisola de dormir en las noches, puede notar los destellos blancos contra la piel morena, sobre sus muslos, sobre sus tobillos y a veces alrededor de su ombligo. Y cuando Meilin nota su mirada, sus ojos son altaneros y sus labios se tersan en posición desafiante, porque las cicatrices en su cuerpo son el manto que la cubre cuando toma sus juguetes plateados, el brillo en los ojos avivándose artificialmente, que casi asemejan la vida que tuvo cuando niña.

Porque sus heridas están para que el mundo las vea, porque Meilin es una Li, y aun cuando sus elecciones no son las correctas, tiene el orgullo de una mujer entrenada y sus cicatrices son la muestra de que está viva aún si es un mundo desgastado, que aún lucha una guerra sin victoria, que no teme nada, y sus heridas no son más que la afirmación de una batalla perdida que conllevó una nueva resolución de seguir el camino que ha escogido.

Tomoyo no hace preguntas innecesarias. No intenta sanar sus heridas como antaño hubiera consolado y confortado. En cambio, las observa, como nunca.

Ve el hesitar de las sonrisas de Sakura, distingue como cada vez le cuesta más alzar las dagas verdes, porque son más pesadas de lo recomendadas para alguien como ella—porque fueron hechas a medida, pero a una medida que _no es la suya_, sino la de alguien que, siendo sincera, Tomoyo sólo logra recordar entre sueños y alucinaciones producidas por la fiebre de las enfermedades que siempre las afectan y que la dejan angustiada y frustrada con el Destino por mostrarle recuerdos de una vida que ya pasó.

Ve como Meilin empuña las manos cada vez que reciben un nuevo objetivo, ve como frunce el ceño cada vez que recoge sus automáticas y se da cuenta de lo frágil que Meilin realmente es, porque al final, debajo de todo, Meilin nunca pretendió hacerle daño a nadie, ni siquiera cuando escupe blasfemias al por mayor y mira con ojos entrecerrados de presunta rabia y amenaza con hacer daño si alguien siquiera intenta tocarla. Porque Meilin siempre fue más gentil de lo que aceptó—y Tomoyo está segura que después de Sakura, la última Li será la siguiente en desmoronarse, cuando la destrucción y el cansancio y la soledad y la angustia finalmente les pase la cuenta y ni el cuerpo ni sus mentes les den más fuerzas para continuar.

Tomoyo no se atreve a pensar en los estragos que el cambio ha hecho en ella misma. No es su costumbre. Porque solía conocerse tan bien, asume que sigue haciéndolo y no medita más sobre sí misma. Además, su rol siempre ha sido el de observadora y nunca el de protagonista, Tomoyo hace un lado la manera en que todo le afecta y en cambio, cumple con su rol y _observa_.

Luego, entre las risas eufóricas de Sakura, las sonrisas altaneras de Meilin y sus propias sonrisas forzadas—Tomoyo observa y ve a al mundo entero arder en llamas y destruirse.

* * *

_NA_: No, después de esto no hay más. Se suponía que habrían tres pequeños capítulos de nombre "Tiamat", "Bahamut" y "Ziz" para cada una de las chicas, pero no, creo que no.


End file.
